


Precious (Striga x Fem Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Scissoring, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: Humans had no meaning to her. They were just sustenance. Nothing more, nothing less. But with you it was different and she couldn’t understand why.
Relationships: Striga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Precious (Striga x Fem Reader)

The sound of scattered voices woke you from your slumber. As your eyes adjusted, you could make out the silhouette of someone lying next to you on a paper thin cloth. Fully opening your eyes, you recognized that fluffy head of gray hair almost immediately.

It was your best friend Hector. He was lying there naked, just like you. But that wasn’t your main concern. You needed to check if he was okay. It had been so long since you’d seen him, in fact you thought he’d been killed.

3 months prior, there was an attack on Dracula’s castle where the two of you had once worked as Forgemasters. It ended in Dracula’s death, the death of several other members, and the kidnapping of a few others as well. Hector was among the taken, leaving you alone with nothing or noone.

Your cold hands made contact with his shivering shoulders as you shook him awake. His teal eyes fluttered until they met yours, to which he shot up and grabbed your hands.

“Y/N?! What are you doing here?” he whispered harshly, trying not to alert the guards.

“There was another raid. Those sisters took everything. Unfortunately I got caught this time.”

“Well that’s good” he said, letting out a sigh of relief while covering you in the sheet that was below him. “I’m glad you survived...unlike the others.”

“Yeah yeah enough about me. What about you? Are you alright?”

There was a brief look of disappointment before he turned away allowing your hands to fall to your bare knees. 

“Hector…”

He didn’t respond. His head just hung off to the side as he looked away.

The voices from earlier were now coming closer to the cell. Hearing this, Hector pushed you away from him, snatching the sheet from around you.

“What did you do that for?”

“They’re coming. Move away and don’t talk to me.”

“Look there’s two of us now, i’m sure we can handle them if we work together.”

His fists clenched and froze at his side. The dry skin on his fingers cracked with his movements.

“These are literal vampires Y/N! They could take us out with both hands tied behind their backs. It’s better if we don’t put up a fight.”

Your face contorted at the sudden change in attitude. Hector was never one to lie down and die like a dog but here he was..

Several shadows approached the cell door and there stood three female vampires. The one with ginger hair tapped her sharp nails on the door.

“Come to mommy Lenore, Hector.”

The loud clanging of metal sounded throughout the cell as the food slot was opened. Hector crawled on his hands and knees with his hands out to receive the food that Lenore waved in front of him.

What had they done to him to make him such a kiss-ass? You’d always heard horror stories about these women but seeing the effects up close was disturbing. While you were observing the changes of your friend, another one of the vampires had her eyes on you. 

“Would you like to go for a walk boy? Hm? Yeah? Let’s go then.” Lenore grinned as she fed him the remains of chicken that occupied her hand.

The door slid open and Hector was led out on a leash that was being controlled by Lenore.

“What about that one? Where’d you find it?” Striga asked, eyeing your shivering body.

“Oh that one. She’s a forgemaster like Hector. We found her hiding in the castle during our last raid. It’s a surprise she survived. Stubborn little thing she is.” Carmilla stated.

“Forgemaster you say?”

“Yeah. Why does it matter though? I thought you didn’t give two shits about humans Striga.”

“I do not. It looks weak.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say! If you're gonna use her just make sure you feed and water her before returning her to her cell. Don’t want the dead human stench to fill the castle.” Carmilla yelled as she exited the room.

There was a dead silence for a minute. Striga stood there emotionless staring at your naked body. A few minutes later she opened the cell door and approached you. 

Her initial intent was to kill you off but for some reason she felt the need to ask you something.

“What is your name?”

“Y/N...it’s Y/N”

Striga was surprised at herself for even making it this far. Humans had no meaning to her. They were just sustenance. Nothing more, nothing less. But with you it was different and she couldn’t understand why. 

She grabbed the sheet that was next to you on the floor, wrapped you in it, and carried you under her arm like a handbag to her bedchamber.

You could feel your heart beating in your head. She was going to eat you. You could feel it.

Once you made it there she dropped you on the bed and sat next to you. The musky aroma of patchouli wafted up into the air as she got closer.

Her eyes examined every part of you. The cause of attraction was unknown until she pulled you into her.

“Your scent...is very pure...this is the smell of...rare blood.”

The nervous look on your face made her smirk widen. She leaned in and sunk her sharp teeth in the soft spot just above your collarbone. Sucking hard enough to satisfy herself but not enough to kill.

A sharp cry erupted from your throat as her teeth pierced you. The warm feeling of blood dripped down your neck and onto your naked breast.

Several seconds passed before a strange heat took over your body. Beads of sweat formed at your hairline causing your hair to curl. You were sure you were getting wet.

She laughed at the realization. The aphrodisiac that was acquired after a vampire bite was something their victims felt as a last “hurrah” before they died. Fortunately enough for you, she hadn’t sucked enough to kill you but you still had to endure the effects the bite left behind.

Your painful cries were now reluctant moans. Her hands slid up your thighs, pushing you down on the dark brown blanket beneath you that was only a shade or two darker than your skin. 

Striga removed her heavy cloak revealing only a thin slip that really exposed her muscular but sexy figure.

“I will cherish your existence for tonight”

Her blood-soaked lips pressed into yours leaving you with a sweet metallic taste in your mouth. Every swipe of her tongue meshed perfectly with yours.

She gripped the small of your back and pulled you up against her thigh. The friction filled you with unimaginable pleasure. Each time your pussy made contact with her strong thighs you let out a deep mewl.

Striga pressed her cold fingers against your clit warranting a “FUCK” out of you. The slick from your hole coated her fingers as she teased the entrance. 

“Simply beautiful”

Her left hand pulled you down until she was knuckles deep inside of you. One finger alone made you feel full but as if that wasn’t enough, she slipped in another for added pleasure.

You clenched down tightly around her, slowing the movement of her fingers but never stopping them. Every thrust of her digits pushed harder and harder against your g-spot.

As soon as she hit that spot, a rush of cum flooded from you leaving her fingers drenched.

“I wonder if your juices here taste as good as your blood.”

Striga licked your slick off of her middle and ring finger with a smile of satisfaction. You tasted amazing.

Her huge hands pulled you close once more, this time french kissing your clit. You squirmed under her touch. Your body tried its hardest to run away from the feeling your mind so desperately craved. 

Just as you were about to cum again, she stood up and stripped once more. This time she was completely naked. She climbed over top of you and licked some of the dried blood that had accumulated on your neck from the previous feeding.

She was huge, compared to you at least. Acknowledging the size difference she commanded you to lay on your side and she did the same. Those muscular legs intertwined with yours until both of your slits were touching.

“Ahhnn~” you shrieked as she pressed up against you. 

“How does it feel dear?” she asked in between groans.

You were too overwhelmed to respond so she took your silence as a good thing. Each time you pushed into each other your lips met. The taste of blood was still there but not as much as before.

Soon your climax began building. You tried to shut your legs tight but she held them open and thrust up into your cunt faster until you released all over her. 

Copious amounts of cum leaked down the both of your thighs. The room smelled of sex and blood but it was oddly pleasing. You fell asleep in her arms as you came down from your high.

“Striga. Hey Striga!”

A throw pillow launched by Carmilla had hit Striga in her face. She sat up completely naked and apparently with no shame as she opted not to cover herself up.

Your body was still weak and your mind weary so you didn’t move. 

“What is it Carmilla?”

“Lenore is coming back. Put that thing back in it’s cage. I don’t want to hear any complaints from the loud-mouthed princess.”

“Y/N. That’s her name.”

Carmilla scoffed and exited the room. She was annoyed that her sister was going soft. For a human no less.

Only you and Striga lied there. She traced the fullness of your lips until you opened your tired eyes.

“Hello Y/N. Don’t worry I won’t send you back.” she said softly kissing your forehead. “You’re too precious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Striga so this was fun to write. It’s not as good as it could have been but it’s definitely something.


End file.
